A Slightly Different Xander
by goldenspringtime
Summary: AU where in Harry Potter and Xander a.k.a. Alex Harris from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are fraternal twins and Xander is asked to make a hard choice. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also some of the Ministry stuff is inside the book is a direct quote which I don't own nor will I ever try to claim. I really really really do not own anything so don't sue.

Spoiler warning: Spoilers up through the fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Spoilers up through the seventh book of Harry Potter.

Summery: AU where in Harry Potter and Xander (a.k.a. Alex) Harris from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are fraternal twins and Xander is asked to make a hard choice. One shot.

September 16, 2000 London England

The alarm buzzed I turned it off and sat up and yawned. I looked around my pretty good sized apartment. It was navy blue all around except for the walls which were white since I hadn't gotten around to painting them yet. Navy blue was my favorite color and had been ever since I could remember. The Ministry of Magic offered to pay for it after the war but I couldn't take their money besides I have a pretty good job that pays pretty well.

Speaking of jobs I had to get ready for work. I took a shower and the water pressure was fantastic as usual it was one of my favorite things about this apartment. It had come this way so that I didn't even have to put a spell on it. After my shower I strolled to my wardrobe. It had a lot of robes in it some of them nicer then others. It also had a few pairs of jeans and t-shirt for the weekends and when I was lounging at home which actually wasn't very often. I debated between the metallic blue and black robes for today. After a minute I decided to go with the metallic blue robes.

I changed into them and slicked my hair back a little. Put on black leather shoes. I looked into the full length mirror. My brown eyes were looking back at me. I noticed my robes was a little ruffled so I straightened my robes, picked up the lunch I made and went to my fire place. I picked up the floo powder walked into my fire place and said.

"Ministry of Magic." and threw the floo powder down. No matter how many times I went by floo it still made me slightly nauseous but apperating was no fun either so I usually switched off. Then suddenly I was spit out of the fire I moved quickly out of the way so I wouldn't be kicked by a new arrival. Once I was a safe distance away I said the spell that cleaned my robes. I looked around the long hall with dark wood halls and peacock blue ceilings. Noticing people floo in from the left and floo out from the right. As I walked toward the lifts I saw Mr. Weasley and I waved. He waved back and I smiled. After the war people who had been actively against the war got all kinds of rewards. Especially the Weasleys who had helped so much in the war.

The rewards were better jobs to people who wanted it. Those like Arthur who wanted to keep their jobs were given more money per hour. On top of that there were cash bonus that were given after the war to those who Most notably of the people who got them was The Order, me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Me personally I was given a job as a unspeakable it pays really good money and I really like it. Not that I could talk to Harry or anyone else about it but it wasn't really like he could say too much about Auror training either. So we tended not to talk about work except asking 'was work good'."

I liked it so much some times I even asked if I could do overtime. Not today though because today was Wednesday. Wednesdays were special because it was the day that me and Harry had dinner. We had started the tradition when we both got jobs and knew that we wouldn't be able to spend as much time together. Sometimes on weekends we'd hang out too usually with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. I wanted to make sure I'd have at least one time a week that I could talk to my brother.

After that I walk down the hall past the fountain which I tried not to dwell on when I saw it. The further I went the more people come to surround me . My first week here that had made me very nervous but I was used to it now and the closer I got to my office the less people there would be.

I went through the gold gates and saw the lifts. I went to the one of the few that was going up most of them were going down. I didn't know anyone in the crowd in any of the other one's. I generally wasn't exactly a social beaver. I wanted to make new friends but with my job as an unspeakable, especially since I was such a young unspeakable it was hard. It's not like I didn't try though.

"Hi I'm Alex." I said holding out my hand to the guy next to me. The guy was about 10 years older then me with brown hair ,clear blue eyes and midnight blue robes. The guy looked at my hand and after a minute shook it with an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Matthew." I knew that after I lost sight of him I wouldn't see him again and if I did he probably wouldn't remember me. I was a lot more popular at school I lamented to myself.

The lift door opened and I went inside with everyone else. I hit the number nine button.

said the cool female voice that you heard on all the levels said.

"Department of Mysteries." The lift door opened and I went out. I walked to my office unlocked it with a spell went it made sure my blinds were closed then got to work. As an unspeakable we were mostly solitary sometimes we worked with other unspeakables but most of the time we were alone. I got so caught up in my work that I barely saw that it was lunch. I wolfed down the lunch I brought with me then continued my work doing unspeakable things no pun intended.

A few hours later I looked at the clock and saw that I was finished with work for today. I smiled and walked out and went to go meet Harry for dinner. I decided that I felt like apperating right now so I walked to lifts.

"The Atrium." the cool female voice said. I walked past the fountains to the area that allowed you to apperate. I apperated to the outside of a wizard food and drink place that was inside Diagon Alley. It was new and built after the war along with some shops that had been destroyed during the war. I walked into the restaurant named Voldemorts Downfall. It name is controversial since some people are still too scared to speak Voldemorts name even though he's dead. Instead they call it VD but name or no it was it was very popular especially on the weekends. Me and Harry called it by it's proper name because we weren't scared of speaking Voldemorts name and had never been. I went to our table and saw that Harry was already there.

"Been waiting long?"

"No I just got here." he stood up and I gave him a manly one-armed hug.

"Good to see you Harry ." then I sat down on the opposite side from him.

"Alex it's only been a week." he said sitting back down where he was before.

"I know but we used to see each other all the time."He gave me a slightly pitying look and slightly concerned look all rolled into one. I didn't like it when he looked at me like that like he was trying to read my mind or something else weird like that.

"So how's Ginny?" I said hoping to distract him.

"Good how's Linda?"said Harry.

"Good. Great actually." Not so great I said internally. We been having a few fights a week and it was getting to be more often. It was difficult with her being a muggle and my being a wizard. She knew about wizards and knew that I was one and that tended to be the first thing said in a fight.

It was a lot different from the beginning when I had been fighting death eaters and she had gotten caught up in it. I had saved her and then ran off because the war hadn't been over at that point. I had ran into her later quite by accident but she had recognized me and she insisted taking me out for a drink.

9 months later we were still together but probably not for much longer. But I didn't want to tell Harry all that. He was finally happy he had the girl he wanted, the job he wanted, and the wizarding world was slowly putting Voldemort behind them. It didn't take a very long to catch up because we couldn't talk very much about our jobs. I didn't want to talk about Linda and Harry only spent a few minutes talking about Ginny himself. For the rest of dinner we just made idle chit chat. Talking about Quiditch, making jokes, talking about old times and what was happening now to the people we knew.

We finished dinner and stood up and started walking towards Harry's apartment where after a few drinks sometimes a movie then I would apperate home as usual.

We were walking in companionable silence. I was just enjoying being with my brother and knowing he was okay. Even after the war it was hard to feel secure. That's why I was over-enthusiastic because when I was with him I could make sure he was ok. After I had thought that he died it was hard to be apart especially with the line of work he chose. He was an Auror in training and in a few months he would be a full fledge Auror. I was so scared for him but I tried to put up a brave front. I was about to ask if he wanted to watch a movie before we ended our night when unexpectedly there was a flash.

A white light suddenly blinded me, I moved my hand up to cover my eyes. I could see the bright light through my hands and eyelids. Then the light went away. I opened my eyes. As I looked around I could see that it was white too but not as bright, weirdest is that there was no tangible support. There were no floor, there were no walls. Yet I was able to walk on the nothingness.

"Hello Alex." I turned around while at the same time taking my wand out and having it at the ready. After I turned I saw a man in a brown cloak. The man was in his late 50's had mostly white hair with a few blacks mixed in.

"How do you know my name." feeling pretty confident with my wand. Since he didn't take his out when I did and so I inferred he probably didn't have one.

"I know a lot more than that. I know you were born on July 31st and that your parent died on Halloween."

"You could find that information anywhere." I tried to say confidently.

"Maybe but how about that your first kiss was with Susan Bones on the Hogwarts grounds after hours?"

"Ok who told you that." Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few of Susan friends knew that and we had sworn them to secrecy. Since the thing with Susan and I had only lasted as long as that kiss so we hadn't wanted people to talk about us.

"No one did, I just knew it ."

"Bull..." I said angrily I turned around to take a deep breath. That's when I belatedly noticed that Harry was no one to be found. I turned back to the guy even more enraged..

"Where's Harry?!"

"Safe."

"Where's Harry! Where's my brother?!"

"No time has passed for him. However long we take here you will return only seconds after you left." the man said in his a obnoxiously calm voice, even though I was yelling at him.

"Well return me to him." I said pointing my wand at him. He waved his hand and my wand disappeared only to reappear in his hand.

"What are you." I said trembling a little.

"I'm part of what is called the Powers That Be."

"Why am I here?"at this he smiled a sad smile.

"I am sorry Alex." this made me really nervous here was a person(or thing) that I had only meet a few minutes ago who felt sorry for me.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For asking this of you. You haven't had the happiest child hood I know that. You have been injured many times, neglected by your uncle and aunt . But you have a overwhelming instinct to help those close to you and any one in trouble. Which makes you perfect."

"Perfect?...For what?" I said timidly.

"Alex you can help many people. There were people that died that didn't have to if you had been there."

"What are you talking about?"

"The world doesn't have to be so awful for some people."

"I still don't understand what your talking about." the being took a deep breath.

"You have a choice to make a very important choice ."

"I'm hoping it's between the pumpkin juice or the chocolate frog." the guy didn't even smile.

"No it's a lot harder than that."

"So it's-"

"I'm sorry we have time but not to waste on inane conversation. This choice is not some frivolous choice. It's a choice that will change your very life...It's difficult to explain what I'm asking you to do. There something you can do that can save lives."

"Great sign me up tell me what to do and send me back."

"No, it's more complicated then that. To save those lives you are going to have to sacrifice your own."

"Are we talk about me dying for the good of the world?" I said asked really not liking that option.

"No not dying."

" Then you've got to explain it better because I don't understand."

"It's quite difficult to understand. I'm asking to give up your life as you know it. You would still live, you just would be different. I'm asking a hard thing of you, I'm asking for your permission to change things for the better. To change your life, your destiny to help others like it was supposed to be."

"What?"

"When you were a child, more specifically when you were 4 months old , your mother in an attempt to save your life, gave you up for adoption. You were sent to America, to a woman named Nicole Adams who took care of you until there was a fire there when you were two. She died in the fire along with her husband at the time. Neither of your adopted parents had any family except that Nicole had a sister, Jessica. At the time she was a newly weed and they took you in raised you as their own. Never telling you that you were adopted.

You saved lives from dangerous forces. But it had it's down sides. Your father beat you and you refused to tell anyone about it because you were massively insecure. Your friends helped at times and hurt you some times most of the time without realizing it. You had poor grades and as a result future in construction work

At least that was how it was supposed to have happen but your mother changed her mind at the last moment, unknowingly leaving hundreds of people without protectors. Now a lot of this sounds bad it certainly won't a picnic it will be hard. But you will save hundreds of lives. The only problem apart from what I've already said and that we will have to alter you. So that you can't remember this life and no one can remember you. So that you can only remember the life we will put you in and they can remember you." there was really only one thing I could say to that.

"That's insane."

"I assure you it's not."

"Then if it's supposed to be, why don't you just make me?"

"Since it didn't happen for what ever reason it must your choice." I bit my lip I didn't want to decide this alone.

"Can I talk to harry about it?"

"No, I'm sorry you've got to decide this on your own." I went back over his speech in my head and I wanted clarification on something.

"Wait, what do you mean no one will remember me?"

"If you decide we will erase every ones minds of anything that has to do with you. They may have faint glimpses of you at first. But they will forget you just as you will forget them."

"Are you saying that I'll forget Harry?" I said with a tremble.

"As he will forget you."

"But he's my brother!"

"He'll still be your brother." he said never breaking out of his obnoxiously calm voice.

"But I won't know that! You told me I'll have no idea I even have a brother and that I'll have bloody awful parents!"

"Yes."

"And you expect me to do this?"

"Alex you don't understand."

"Then spell it out for me!"

"I'm sorry I know this is hard but this is important."

"What about the wizard wars? What about them? I helped him I wouldn't be able to help him if I left would I?"

"No but others will help him and since he was the one marked he will still defeat Voldemort."

"But what about after? What if another dark wizard rises up? I have to help Harry!"

"I'm sorry but."

"I NEED TO HELP HARRY!"

"It's not your fight it's your brother and he can accomplish it without you. Where as the people you will be helping will not be fine without you." he said for the first time not in his obnoxiously calm voice.

"What if I don't care." I said in frustration the being frowned.

"That is of corse your choice. If you decide you do not want to help, you will be returned to your brother no time having passed but consider this."then suddenly images flashed through my mind.

A red headed girl was being sucked on a boy with dark hair an expression of betrayal and agony on her face. A pretty brunette with expensive clothes and clearly cared a great deal what she looked like was sucked on by the same vampire from the last flash. A short blonde girl of about 16 was floating face down in a dark pool of water . Then a blue strange looking man sent a lightning bolt type thing into a black girl. Then a dark hair beauty got eaten by a giant snake like thing. Who then preceded to gobble up the rest of the people who were wearing graduation gowns.

"What the heck was that!"

"Those are the people that will die if you are not there to help them." I had been toying with the idea of saying no. But I know the second I saw their deaths that I couldn't let it happen. Not when I could save them, even if it meant giving up everything good, forgetting that this life had ever happened and living in a life that was fabricated. I knew I was doing the right thing but knowing didn't make it any less devastating.

"Ok I'll do it." my voice cracking. I would be sacrificing the life I knew, all my friends, my brother to be some under appreciated friend and not even remember that it was my choice. But it was the right thing to do, I knew it and I knew I couldn't just back away from it. I had one last request though before I changed.

"Can I say goodbye to Harry?"

"He won't remember and neither will you once the time line has changed."

"He's my brother even if neither of us remembers...I _need_ to say goodbye to him."

"Ok but afterwards you will change." I nodded my agreement then the bright light came back and I closed my eyes again after a few seconds the light faded again. I opened my eyes to marvelous sight of Harry still walking not noticing I was lagging behind. I ran up to him again and just looked at him for a minute. I tried to memorize his features just in case the more I looked at him, the more I could remember him. _Time to say goodbye_ the voice of the Powers That Be said in my head. I nodded and turned towards Harry and said.

"Harry?" he noticed my sudden change in demeanor. I gave him a tight hug, he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him this would be the last time I saw him. Even if I wouldn't remember it.

"Are you ok Alex?" he said slightly muffled.

"Harry." my voice cracked. He pulled sharply out of my arms and look sharply at my face.

"Alex what's the matter?" I starting crying I couldn't help it. "Alex?"

"Harry I'm going to miss you."

"Alex what are talking about. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes and you won't even know I'm gone." I could tell he confused by what I said.

"I'm leaving but you'll survive since you won't remember, neither will I."

"Alex your not making any sense." he said searching my face for something.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I hugged him again. "Goodbye" I told him between sobs. The brilliant white light incased me again and then the me as I had been up to this point disappeared.

September 17, 2000 Sunnydale, California

I woke up suddenly drenched in sweat. I couldn't remember what I dreamt last night. The dream left a feeling in the corner of my mind that something was vaguely wrong. I looked at the alarm clock it read 5:30. So I thought I should probably get up and get ready to go to work. I got up off the bed exhausted, feeling aches and pains from yesterday on the job. Eventually the aches and pains would go away as I built muscle but for now I would have to live with it.

I walked lightly towards the bathroom, so that I wouldn't wake my father who was sleeping off his drinks from last night and incur his wrath. Telling myself I had to move out of my parents basement before I ended up 40 and living at home. Plus an apartment wouldn't have built-in bruise makers.

Once I was in the bathroom I relaxed, I had never been busted for taking a shower just being too loud getting there. It was probably from the sucky water pressure but at least it usually had hot water unless Dad forgot to pay the bill. I took a long hot shower trying remember any specific detail from my dream but none would come. I jumped realizing if I didn't hurry up I would be late for work. I got out of the shower quickly, only slowing when it sounding like my dad might wake up.

I went to my dressers to find it mostly bare, as most of my clothes were dirty I hadn't done laundry in a while. I picked a old faded blue shirt and some light blue jeans the only ones that were clean, without holes in the knees. Once I saw that I didn't look completely horrible I got in my car and drove to the work site. We were building houses. Why any one would move here to the hellmouth from somewhere else was a mystery to me.

I had barely started working on the construction team. I was still the rookie the one with the least experience. The one the other guys had to look after to make sure I didn't screw anything up. I tried my hardest in my chosen profession, it was hard work and tough on the body but it payed well for something that you didn't need the college experience for. Anyways it was a step up from what I had been doing last year and it helped people in a small way.

Four hours and a couple of aching muscles later it was lunch break time . I decided to have it with the gang like I sometimes did. Not as much as I used to before I got my construction job. Because I wasn't going for the food like I used to when money was tight, I was just going for the friendship. Since they were the only friends I had and I was feeling lonely. It felt like something was missing but I couldn't put my finger on it. I put it out of my mind as I put the car in gear after going through the Wendy's drive through. After I got to the campus I put my car in gear and went to go find my friends. In the lunchroom I found them sitting across the room looking cozy.

I sat down next to Willow and Buffy on the other side between Willow and Buffy was Riley. I put down my Wendy's bag on the table.

"Oh look bag full and thing's that will eventfully kill you." Buffy said kind of snarky I gestured to her fries and responded.

"Not unlike those." she smiled sheepishly. I smiled back and took out my hamburger and fries and starting munching on them. My mind zipped back to the dream this morning I couldn't really remember it no matter how many times today I had tried. I'd been trying all day to even extract a single detail. During the day words had popped into my head, some were names. Names of people I didn't know. Places that I've never been. Things I've never heard about but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of what I had been dreaming about.

"Earth to Xander" Buffy waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"Are you ok Xander?" with a little bit of concern of her face.

"I had a weird dream, I can't even really remember it but it was weird."

"Maybe you should lay off the late night snacks." said Buffy. I nodded enthusiastically and put the weird dream in the back of my mind. By the end of the day I barely thought about it by the end of the week I had completely forgotten about it.

THE END

Author's note: I originally intended for this to be a chapter series but I thought with my lax updating it would probably be better as a one-shot I still might do it but probably not. Please pretty please with sugar on top tell me what you think of this.


End file.
